Driving can be a dangerous activity, one that could potentially be injurious or deadly if a serious collision occurs. Currently there are limited alternatives to automotive safety that avoid crashes by providing a supplemental visual alert that notifies a driver when another vehicle is coming to a stop.
The present invention generally relates to a brake light. More specifically, the invention is a supplemental brake light.
It is an object of the invention to provide a supplemental brake light that serves as an additional safety brake light.
It is an object of the invention to provide a supplemental brake light that is illuminated based on the amount of pressure applied to the brakes of a vehicle.
What is really needed is a supplemental brake light that serves as an additional safety brake light that is illuminated based on the amount of pressure applied to the brakes of a vehicle.